The present invention relates to a molded shell for luggage, and more particularly, to a relatively low modulus, resilient, semirigid luggage shell constructed of a thermally formed composite material which will give an article of luggage the appearance of high modulus, hard shell, molded luggage, yet allow it to be deformed and thereafter substantially return to its predetermined shape.
Two types of shells are conventionally employed in the construction of luggage. The first type is a relatively rigid, high modulus shell which traditionally was made of animal hides or canvas stretched over planar wooden members, and which is presently made of molded high modulus plastics that produce rigid, stiff, relatively heavy shells which are subsequently attached together by wooden or metal frameworks. Such rigid molded shells impart a relatively high degree of protection to items placed within an article of luggage constructed of the same but will be overstressed to fracture upon the application of a predetermined amount of force. In addition, an aesthetic fabric is extremely difficult to fixedly secure to the outer surface of such shells.
The second type of shell is a stitched-together assembly of relatively coarse, durable woven fabrics utilized to construct collapsible soft-sided luggage which is aesthetically pleasing. Examples of suitable fabrics are canvas (duck), either in a flat weave or a piled yarn weave, or other textiles woven out of either natural or synthetic fibers. However, the manufacture of soft-sided luggage by cutting and sewing several layers of fabric together is labor intensive.
Accordingly, a need exists for a shell suitable for the construction of luggage which is relatively light weight which possesses the aesthetic appearance of both rigid molded and soft-sided luggage shells, and which affords a relatively high degree of protection to items placed within such shells.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a luggage shell made of materials which are relatively soft and deformable and to produce a thermally formed shell having a low modulus and the appearance and silhouette of a rigid, injection-molded shell.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of constructing luggage in which a variety of exterior materials ranging from coarsely woven jute-like fabrics to nonwoven-backed, leather-like vinyl materials can be used.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide for a luggage shell that has an aesthetically pleasing interior surface, which can be applied during or prior to molding the shell.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a durable multi-layered, composite material for use in thermally formed luggage shells that is highly resistant to puncture, tear, or crushing and that is easy to clean.
A further object of the present invention to provide a luggage shell material which is impervious to moisture penetration, even if the exterior material used is a porous woven cloth-type material.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a luggage shell which results in a sleek, seamless, smooth fitting exterior surface without bubbles or separations existing between the exterior material and any of the substrate materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process which decreases the manual labor required to manufacture a semirigid luggage shell, and which produces a consistently high quality product having minimal or no workmanship defects.
Yet another object is to provide a manufacturing process for mass producing high quality semirigid luggage shells.